


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by overcomingdarkness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Canon Divergence, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of Jackson Whittmore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomingdarkness/pseuds/overcomingdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, as if losing her best friend and watching the boy she loved slip away wasn’t bad enough, some dick head named Theo decided to show up and ruin everyone’s senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first F/M fic and only the second fic I've ever written so please bare with me! Rated for eventual smut

She wasn’t exactly sure when it started. Sure, she’d noticed his existence around her, but that was mostly because of his erratic movements and flailing limbs and spastic ramblings. But she didn’t know when or how he had wormed his way into her heart, or how long she’d been denying herself of her feelings.

 

It wasn’t until he started dating the brunette with the piercing blue eyes that she could finally admit to herself that some part of her loved Stiles, and that some part of her wanted more than she could have.

 

Isn’t that the way it always goes? Too little, too late, with no one to confide in. Not that Allison didn’t know; she knew Lydia better than Lydia knew herself. Allison could always tell what Lydia was thinking before she could manifest it aloud, and Ally always noticed the lingering glances and the brushing of fingertips between Lydia and Stiles. She also noticed the way Lydia’s eyes would widen ever so slightly at the mention of the Nogitsune possessing Stiles. She saw the light leave Lydia’s eyes and the slightest tremble of her hands any time Stiles would miss a class or how she always seemed distracted during pack meetings. So when the Nogitsune abducted Lydia in an attempt to lure in Scott’s pack, against Lydia’s wishes, Allison went to save her. Lydia knew the second before Allison died that her whole world was over, and every second since had been absolute torture.

 

Lydia tried confiding in Kira about her feelings of loss and confusion and want, but, as admirable and honest as Kira’s intentions were, she knew Kira would tell Scott, who would in turn tell Stiles. Lydia was not oblivious to the fact that Stiles had had a crush on her for forever, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she’d been gossiping about him to other people, especially people within the pack. And, as much as it pained her to say it, she didn’t hate Malia like she should have. Malia was nice enough and, even though she had spent the last eight years as a coyote and had little to no social skills, she was fiercely loyal to the pack and to Stiles. And honestly, she was kind of terrifying.

 

Then, as if losing her best friend and watching the boy she loved slip away wasn't bad enough, some dick head named Theo decided to show up and ruin everyone’s senior year. Theo came into Beacon Hills and had literally raised hell, and when Theo tried using his not-so Alpha power to steal Lydia’s memories, it had sent Lydia into a catatonic state that she remained in for several days. Of course, because Lydia couldn’t express herself, Natalie had sent Lydia to Eichen House to see if the outstanding medical staff at the establishment could pull Lydia back to consciousness, which, to no one’s surprise, didn’t work.

 

Her days in Eichen were quite possibly the worst she had ever experience in her entire life; being completely aware of her surroundings but not being able to do anything about it. If there was one thing Lydia loved about her life, it was the way she could take command of a situation and be in control. Being totally and completely away that she had been mistreated and drilled into and sexually harassed while being utterly out of control was the most helpless Lydia had ever felt. It wasn’t until she got a visit from Stiles that she could finally focus on the finer details of her body and try to regain some of her bodily functions. She could finally widen her eyes and twitch her fingers. Stiles’ visit, coupled with Meredith training her on how to use her banshee powers inside her mind, along with her growing concern for Malia’s impending death, was enough to pull Lydia forward into the present, enough to allow her to escape from the clutches of Eichen House.

 

It wasn’t until Lydia was at home in the quiet and safety of her bedroom 3 days after her escape that she realized just how much of an impact Stiles’ visit had had in pulling her back from the darkness. Dr. Deaton’s words from the previous year echoed in her head.

 

“Someone who can pull you back,” she whispered to herself in the suddenly stifling silence of her sanctuary. She couldn’t stay stationary in her room any longer. She walked down the hall to her mother’s bedroom where she knew Natalie would be.

 

“I want to go back to school tomorrow,” Lydia blurted out with no introduction. Natalie looked up from the book she was reading briefly and then focused her attention back to it. “No,” she responded with a bored tone.

 

“And why not?” Lydia shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Because you’re not ready,” Natalie replied, not bothering to look up from her book.

 

“I’m pretty sure the decision on whether or not I’m capable of going back to school isn’t exactly up to you. I’m going,” Lydia said, turning on her heal to leave the room. Lydia heard her mother sigh loudly before summoning her back into the room.

 

“I don’t think you should go back to school before you see a second doctor so we can have a second opinion,” Natalie tried to justify to her daughter.

 

“You and I both know that’s not why you don’t want me going back to school,” Lydia spit back at her mother, “so I suggest you just spit out what we both know you want to say.” Lydia couldn’t hide the fact that she was furious with her mother. Lydia could understand her mother being afraid for her, and she could understand being angry with Lydia’s friends for putting her in danger. But Lydia couldn’t wrap her head around why her mother would even consider sending her into Eichen House. Both Lydia and Natalie knew how Lydia’s grandmother was treated in Eichen House, knew how Stiles was treated there, and knew that it was  
dangerous and unstable and just all around bad. If she truly cared about her daughter’s safety, why would she send Lydia to such a disgusting place?

 

“I know you care about my safety,” Lydia tried, a bit softer this time, “I know you want to keep me cocooned at home until the world is safe again. But the reality of this whole mess is that I will never be truly safe. My friends and I have to protect this town. I put myself in danger, not them. And I’ll do it again if it means you and the Sheriff and everyone else stays safe.”

 

“What if there’s another attack at the school? What am I supposed to do then?” Natalie asked, a little hysterically.

 

“Then Scott and Stiles will be there to protect me.” She felt her heart speed up slightly at the mention of Stiles but chose to ignore it. “And so will Kira and Malia and Liam.”

 

“I don’t know, Lydia. They didn’t do such a great job last time.”

 

“It’s not their fault. Theo attacked me before anyone could get to me. If anything, I shouldn’t have been alone,” she fired back, growing more and more frustrated with her mother. Still, she could see the anxiety rising behind her mother’s eyes. She placed a hand on Natalie’s shoulder and spoke softer, “Mom, I was already the girl who disappeared into the woods for 2 days in the middle of winter. I was already the girl who wrote backwards on a chalkboard in class. I’m already the girl who predicts death before anyone even knows they’re in danger. I just want a little bit of normalcy back, okay?” Not that her reputation really mattered to Lydia anymore. But there was something comforting and ordinary in pretending to be concerned with something as trivial as worrying about what strangers thought of you.

 

“I know, honey,” Natalie spoke softly. She was quiet for a moment, looking down at the ground, before she all but whispered, “I’m just scared for you. If something happened to you, I don’t think I could bare it.”

 

Lydia let a soft sigh escape through her nose before she speaks again. “I know. But regardless of what either of us wants, this is my life now. I have to be there to protect my friends.” Natalie didn’t look up, but slowly nodded in agreement.

 

…

 

When Lydia walked into school the next morning, she tried her best to appear as normal as possible, wearing a flowy floral skirt, loose-fitting green blouse, tan booties and a blue blazer. She was met with averted gazes and sideways glances, but she had to admit, it was better than being gawked at like she had been in her sophomore year after the disaster in the woods.

 

A wave of relief washed over her when she finally saw Scott, Kira, and Stiles in the hallway, waiting for her in front of her first and only class of the day. Even though they were with her when she had escaped from Eichen, she still greeted her best friends with fierce smiles and intense hugs. Scott engulfed her in a tight bear hug.

 

“Hey, Lydia. It’s so good to see you,” he said against her ear. She squeezed him back.

 

“Hi. I missed you guys,” she said earnestly. Next was Kira’s turn.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Kira said, brightly and bubbly and genuinely as she embraced the strawberry blond. Lydia just chuckled softly against her friend. She was preoccupied with the piercing stare from the beautiful brunette boy. When Kira finally released her, she was immediately surrounded by Stiles, feeling instantly safer. She could feel his strong core against her petite frame, wrapping her arms around his surprisingly broad and sculpted back.

 

“Hey, Lyds,” he murmured in her ear. The depth and sincerity in his voice sent chills down Lydia’s spine that she tried to suppress, which caused her to inhale sharply. If Stiles noticed, he pretended not to, to Lydia’s relief.

 

“Hi,” was all Lydia could say, barely audible, as she rested her forehead on his collarbone. They stood in such a formation for longer than was probably necessary, Stiles running his thumb over Lydia’s shoulder blade. When they did finally break apart, they’re hands lingered for longer than either of them intended.

 

“So,” Lydia said, snapping her head back toward the rest of their little group, “Where’s Malia?”

 

“Oh—uh,” Scott said, shuffling his weight from one foot to the other with his hands in his pockets. Lydia looked back at Stiles who was rubbing the neck nervously while also looking down at the floor.

 

“She’s, uh, out with Braeden trying to, take down, her mother,” Scott let out slowly.

 

“Her mother?” Lydia snapped, her voice layered with concern, looking at the alpha with slight scrutiny.

 

“Yea, we kinda broke up a few days ago, after Scott and I broke up, right before Liam tried to kill Scott… She’s been looking for her mother to kill her before the Desert Wolf can kill her first,” Stiles mumbled, hand still on the back of his neck.

 

“O-Kay,” said Lydia skeptically, an edge of annoyance laced in her voice. “Maybe someone could fill me in on what the hell has been going on after AP Bio?”

 

“Uh, Stiles has a free period right before lunch, right Stiles?” Scott said expectantly. Stiles just stared at him in disbelief.

 

“Uh, yes, Scotty, I do. Thank you so much,” Stiles bit back. Not that he didn’t want to volunteer; he loved spending time with Lydia Martin. However, Stiles thought it was a bit intrusive of Scott to volunteer for him. Just then the bell rang, which meant it was time for AP Bio. “So, I guess I’ll see you after class then?” Stiles looked down at the strawberry blond expectantly but with an edge of hesitance in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring squeeze on his forearm and she saw  
him visibly relax under her grip.

 

“I’ll see you then.”

…

 

The last 5 minutes of her biology class was agonizingly slow. She couldn’t stop fidgeting with the hem of her skirt on her thigh and she noticed just how often she was clicking the pen in her left hand. She risked a glance over at the alpha/kitsune sitting at the lab station to her right. What she saw was strained focus on the teacher. Scott was stifling a laugh, his lips pressed into an amused line, while Kira had the slightest smirk playing at the edge of her lips. When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the class period, Lydia slammed her text book closed with too much force and started shoving her belongings into her bag haphazardly. Just as she reached the doorway of the classroom, Kira called out to Lydia.

 

“Hey, Lydia! Don’t hold back.” Lydia just looked back at her friends with a puzzled expression that only made the couple giggle. What is that supposed to mean? Lydia thought to herself. Lydia made her way out of the classroom and into the hallway towards the parking lot, still thinking about what Kira had just said.

 

What did Kira mean by her statement? Did Kira know how Lydia felt? Did Scott know? Did Malia know? The latter scared Lydia more than she wanted to admit.  
Sure, Stiles and Malia’s break-up seemed fairly mutual, but Malia was unpredictable, and Lydia didn’t like now knowing how a situation could play out.

 

She was so deep in thought that, once she was outside walking towards the parking lot, she didn’t see Stiles waiting for her. The sight of him leaned up against his jeep, looking more relaxed than she’d seen him in weeks, made her heart race. She hated the scarlet blush that rushed to her cheeks. Once again, if Stiles had noticed, he pretended not to, for which Lydia was grateful.

 

“Hey, ready to go?” Stiles asked, pushing himself off the jeep, drumming his hands on his thighs. God, his hands, she thought; hands that had offered her stability and comfort and safety so many times. And if she was being honest, they’d also offered some pretty explicit fantasies from the strawberry blond. Before she could let her mind wander any farther and risk an even darker shade of red on her face, she smiled, “yea, let’s go."


	2. Chapter 2

They rode silently in the jeep; neither wanted to be the one to break the silence for fear that they might say something stupid and regretful. Stiles drummed his fingers on the stick shift to the beat of a song Lydia didn’t recognize. Not that it really bothered Lydia; it helped distract her from the ten thousand thoughts swirling around in her mind. Lydia was surprised when she looked up and noticed Stiles had pulled into the preserve. Stiles cut the engine and turned around and started shuffling things around in the backseat. When Lydia turned around, she saw that he had laid the back seats down and draped a blanket over the folded down chairs, creating a more comfortable lounging area. Stiles crawled back, got settled, and then extended his hand to help Lydia into the back area of the jeep. 

 

“So,” Stiles finally said, breaking the silence, “what’s the last thing you remember?”

 

Lydia thought for a brief moment before saying, “the last full memory I have… when I was being drawn into the library at school, I could feel the voices telling me someone was going to die there.” She looked down briefly at her hands folded in her lap. She felt Stiles’ hand encapsulate her smaller hands, inviting her to continue talking. “Then Theo was there and he said something condescending that I can’t quite remember, and then he hit me, really hard in the head. When I woke up, I was in the dread doctors’ lab and then he stuck his nails into my neck. I don’t remember much after that until I woke up in Eichen when Malia was about to get her throat ripped out by her mother,” she finished quietly.

 

“He hit you?” Stiles said with a ferocity that was both intimidating and comforting.

 

“Yea, I took a pretty good blow to the head. It bruised but my mother didn’t let anyone know about it,” she said, pursing her lips together.

 

“God, I’m gonna kill him,” Stiles murmured, running his free hand through his hair.

 

“Before you do, do you think you could tell me what’s been going on while I was out of it?” Lydia asked, smirking at the boy across from her. 

 

“Uh, well, as you know, Kira left to try to regain control over the kitsune—“he began.

 

“Kira’s fine. She’s not the one I’m worried about.” Lydia cut him off, staring at him with the same intensity he gave her a moment ago.

 

“Okay, what do you wanna know?” he asked.

 

“What happened with you and Scott? I know things weren’t great before, but you guys, what did you say? Broke up?” Lydia asked.

 

“Uh, well… you see, Theo, he…” Stiles let out a frustrated sigh and looked down at the floor of his jeep. She felt the slightest tremor growing in his hand, so she gave it a reassuring squeeze. He finally looked up at her, uncertainty and fear etched on his face. “Please don’t be mad,” he whispered so quietly, barely audible.

 

“You can tell me anything, Stiles, you know that,” Lydia said quietly back, trying to coax the unknown information out of him.

 

“Lydia, I… I did something bad,” he whispered, looking back down at floor. She waited for him to confess whatever it was he had done. Finally, he spoke, “I killed Donovan.” Lydia sat up straighter, but stayed silent, waiting for more of an explanation. “He came after me one night at the school. I chased me into the library, and I climbed the scaffolding to get away from him,” he paused, trying and only half succeeding in suppressing a sob. “He grabbed my leg and I tried everything to get him off me. I saw a pin above me so I reach up and grabbed it. When I turned around, one of the rods had gone right through him, like a spear.” 

 

Without thinking, Lydia reached up a wiped a tear from his cheek. She thought back to the last time her hand caressed his cheek like this, when she kissed him to stop his panic attack. She wanted to kiss him now, to make him feel better and make him feel safe, just like he’d always done for her, but she refrained, knowing he had just ended a relatively serious relationship with one of their friends. 

 

After a few steadying breaths, he continued, “Theo had told Scott before I could about Donavon and because Theo is so good at fucking with peoples minds, Scott believed him before he even considered believing me. But then Theo convinced Liam to kill Scott because he wouldn’t bite Hayden to make her a real werewolf to save her life. But Liam couldn’t do it so Theo had to finish what Liam had started. Luckily, Melissa was able to get to him before he couldn’t come back. Then Theo sent one of the chimeras to attack my dad and he almost died. 

 

“I kind of attacked Scott when he got to the hospital because my dad was hurt and you were hurt and I couldn’t bare losing either one of you and it felt like I was gonna losing both of you. I could feel myself starting to lose my mind at the thought of it,” he said, and Lydia was immediately jolted back to their sophomore year when she went to see him after Jackson had died.

 

“I’m here,” she said, trying to steady both him and her. “I’m not going anywhere.” She stared at him until he continued with the information she didn’t know.

 

“So, uh, after my dad was starting to do a bit better in the hospital, Scott and I went to find the last chimera, which is when we found out it was some ancient myth from the Argent’s family from like the 1800s. We knew we couldn’t defeat the Beast without the rest of the pack, so, after we talked out our issues, we went to find Kira and her mother. Then Liam finally came back around, and so did Malia,” he paused for a second and looked up at Lydia, staring her down as he finished, “but I never stopped worrying about you. I knew they were doing terrible things to you, but I knew I couldn’t get you out myself. I knew I needed the rest of the pack behind me to get passed the shitty orderlies and even then it seemed nearly impossible. I was so scared, Lydia. I thought I was gonna lose you,” he whispered loudly before the familiar silence crept back into the jeep.

 

Lydia stayed quiet for a long moment. She didn’t know how to respond to his words of admiration without giving away the fact that she reciprocated.   
Then she realized just how little it mattered. He needed to know that she felt the same way for him as he did for her. He needed to know just as much as she needed to say it. She wracked her brain to try and figure out a way to tell him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she finally spoke.

 

“I knew what was happening around me, you know. When I was in Eichen, I knew everything that was happening to me. I knew Nurse Cross was mistreating me and pumping me full of drugs. I knew Schrader was gross and wanted me as more than just his patient,” she paused for a second to refocus, not wanting to let her mind wander back to the orderlies that were so heinous toward her. “I also knew you came to visit me. Even though I was still trapped inside my mind, I knew you were there. I could feel you, and I could feel myself starting to resurface. I couldn’t completely pull through until Malia was in danger, but you started pulling me forward. You’re one of the main reasons I’m awake today, Stiles.”

 

He looked at her in awe, his mouth slightly agape, and Lydia could see that he was trying to find the words to say. When he still didn’t say anything, Lydia finally had to ask him the question that had been eating away at her, “Stiles, why did you and Malia break up?”

 

“Uh, she found out about Donavon before I could tell her. While I was contemplating running away from Beacon Hills like some sad 16 year old, she was under the impression that it wasn’t quite self defense, and yet she was still okay with it. That just didn’t sit well with me. I couldn’t stay in a relationship with someone who could justify murder,” he said simply, before adding, “plus, honestly, I think she knew I’m in love with someone else,” he ended quietly.

 

Lydia looked up at him, taken aback by how forward he was being. She knew he was talking about herself, but suddenly her mind had gone completely blank. She gaped at him before snapping her mouth closed and gathering herself. She tried to form words, but despite herself, she couldn’t.  
When he saw that she was struggling with herself, he reached out and caressed her face with his thumb. “I’m done pretending, Lydia. I’ve been infatuated with you since the 3rd grade. But I’m not going to deny myself anymore. I am totally and completely in love with you,” he said softly, his honey amber eyes locked on her emerald ones, turning her into mush. 

 

Eyes still locked on Stiles’, Lydia was finally able to do something she’d wanted to do again since their junior year; she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. The kiss was soft and passionate at the same time, their tongues dancing with one another, and when Lydia pulled away, panting, she saw that Stiles’ lips were slightly swollen from the force of hers. Without waiting another second, she finally said the words she’d been dying to say, “I’m in love with you too, Stiles.” Stiles’ eyes widened at Lydia’s admission, and without being told what to do, he dove back in, mashing their lips together in a frenzy of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not finished! I will give what the tags promised, but I have to work tonight and tomorrow morning, so I will finish it hopefully tomorrow after work, but if not, then definitely before the next episode on Tuesday!


	3. Chapter 3

When Stiles kissed Lydia, she felt her world stop spinning. It was like winter was suddenly over, spring blossoming like flowers inside her chest. His kiss was slow and deliberate, making Lydia’s head spin like she was love drunk. 

He cupped her face with his hands and deepened the kiss, making Lydia’s whole body break out in goosebumps. Her hands wove their way from his wrists up to his hair, taking purchase in his soft brown locks. He leaned in closer to her, pressing his muscular torso against her small frame. Slowly he lowered his hands from her face, leaving a hot trail down Lydia’s body, until they rested on the small of her back. He pulled her in even closer, pressing himself against her center, causing Lydia to moan into his mouth. She felt him smirk against her mouth, so she pulled lightly on his hair, making him whine.

She snaked her hands around to his front, trailing down his neck and rubbing his chest slowly, scraping lightly at his nipples. He responded to her advances by sucking on her bottom lip, making her moan again, before trailing his lips from her jaw down her neck. 

Lydia panted softly as he worked at her neck, craving his mouth on her lips but not wanting him to stop suckling at her neck. She wanted him everywhere all at once. His hands drifted dangerously lower on Lydia’s back, to which she responded by pulling him up by his hair and attacking his mouth once again, making him whimper into her mouth. 

Suddenly he lifted her up with one arm still wrapped around her waist, gently lowering them onto the floor of the jeep, Lydia’s back pressed against the floor. Stiles used his free hand and placed it gently over Lydia’s collarbone, fingertips draped up her neck. He slowly started tracing a path down her torso, starting at her neck and worked his way down, leaving Lydia’s skin hot under his touch. He paused and hovered his hand over her left breast, separating their lips and looking deep into her eyes, searching for permission to the question he dare not ask allowed. Lydia understood what he was asking and nodded, a bit more frantically than she had intended, and Stiles started unbuttoning her blouse with one hands, diving back in to her waiting lips.

Once her blouse was unbuttoned half way, Stiles pulled down the cup of her bra and began pressing his hand into her left breast, almost squeezing in a way that made desire pool deep in Lydia’s stomach. After what seemed like hours, Lydia’s senses became overwhelmed as Stiles pinched her nipple between his fingers. The sensation of it all made Lydia’s back arch and her hips buck up into his, causing both of them to moan louder than either intended. 

Once Stiles felt he had spent a sufficient amount of time on Lydia’s left breast, (aka once Lydia’s whimpers had scaled to an absurd decibel) Stiles went to work on her right breast. Much to Lydia’s dismay, Stiles released her lips, only for them to land onto her left breast where he had just all but tortured the tiny nub. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive mound, and applied the slightest pressure with his teeth, causing Lydia to cry out with pleasure. 

Lydia hadn’t noticed that his hand had moved down her stomach to her thigh, but as soon as his hand came to rest on her hip, his fingers tapping at the hem of her panties, he looked up at her devilishly, her breast still between his lips. He pulled off of her chest and hovered over her once again. He placed a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips that contradicted his darkened expression. He searched her eyes once again, watching her pant below him, before he finally asked, “Can I?” His voice was an octave higher than Lydia had expected, but it still made the desire in the pit of her stomach stir explicitly.  
“Yes,” she whimpered, and he pressed his lips back on hers. He teased her slit through her panties, making her squirm and whine beneath him. He hooked the hem of her panties with his finger and slowly pulled them down, leaving her exposed from the waist down. He pulled away to marvel at her, and Lydia felt briefly vulnerable at her exposure, but relief washed over her when she saw the look on his face.

Stiles was in complete awe of Lydia. His eyes widened and his lips parted, starting down at her exposed mound and breasts. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered in amazement, so quiet Lydia was surprised she heard him. The look on Stiles’ face both humbled and exhilarated Lydia. It made something stir inside of her that she hadn’t felt for as long as she could remember, if ever. Being with Aiden of even Jackson were nothing compared to the little she had done with Stiles so far, and she was more than excited to see what else he had in store for her.  
She couldn’t take the suspense any longer, her lower belly churning with lust and want. She reached up and grabbed his face, making him look her in the eye instead of at her exposure, and kissed him deeply until they were both breathless. Stiles seemed to take the hint and returned his hand to her center, slowly teasing at her entrance before pushing a finger into her, eliciting a breathy moan from Lydia that she failed to suppress. 

“Holy shit, you’re so wet, Lyds,” Stiles breathed against her lips, voice deep with desire, before pushing a second finger inside her. Lydia’s only response was a soft whimper as Stiles started moving his fingers in and out of her, gaining speed and setting a rhythm. As Lydia started to climb, she bucked her hips against his hand. Stiles pressed the palm of his hand against her bundle of nerves, making Lydia cry out, “Fuck, Stiles!”

As her pace quickened, Stiles flattened his palm against her bundle again and again until Lydia was shaking, climbing quickly. Suddenly, Stiles hooked his fingers against that spot before flattening his palm against her once more, and it finally sent Lydia over the edge. She came crashing down, crying out his name like a dirty prayer, back arched from the floor. Stiles fucked her through her orgasm, helping her come down from her high and then slowly took his fingers out of her. He made sure their eyes were locked before he sucked his two middle fingers into his mouth, suckling and licking her flavor off of his hand. She looked up at him through hooded eyes, watching the smug smirk play on his face. 

After her breathing returned to normal, Lydia sat up and pushed his shoulder, taking him by surprise, and turned him over so he was lying on his back. Stiles made a noise of surprise that quickly turned into a high pitched whimper as Lydia’s hands swiftly unbuttoned his jeans. Once he noticed what she was doing, he lifted his hips to help her push his pants and boxer briefs to his knees, his dick springing freely. 

Lydia took the shaft in her hands and locked eyes with Stiles as she began to pump her hand up and down his member. Stiles was once again in awe, small sounds and whimpers leaving his mouth uncontrollably. Lydia locked their eyes and watched him intensely as she continued to pump her hand, dragging her thumb over his head every now and then, causing Stiles to groan. As Lydia twisted her wrist and pumped him, his eyes darkened considerably before saying, “Lyds, pull back. I’m gonna come.” 

But Lydia didn’t listen; in fact, she did the opposite. She quickened her pumps and dragged her thumb over his head over and over again, and Stiles opened his mouth to protest when he finally tipped over the edge, streaming his seed all over her hand and his stomach. He slammed his head back against the floor, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. When he finally peaked back up at her, she mimicked his actions and licked himself off of her hand, causing his amber eyes to dilate. Once her hand was clean, she laid down next to him, nuzzling her head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, putting his hand on her strawberry blond hair. 

They laid in silence for a few minutes before it dawned on Lydia that they were both still partially naked in the woods and that Stiles had to go back to school. When she tried to sit up, she noticed that Stiles had drifted to sleep. She giggled and gently shook him awake. When he opened his eyes, she handed him his discarded clothing, saying, “C’mon, babe. We gotta go back to school.”

He groaned but obeyed, putting his pants back on after cleaning himself up using a towel from his trunk. They climbed back into the front seat, Stiles turned on the jeep and they left the preserve. The ride back to the school was just as quite as the ride away from it, but it was a content kind of quiet. The rode to Beacon Hills High, hand in hand, finally at peace, if even for a few moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. This was originally going to be the end, but should I keep writing? I have ideas for another chapter but they won't exactly fit into this setting. Do you guys like this? Do you want me to keep going? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how I did! Thanks!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @minhositlnski


End file.
